Providers of audiovisual content may control how that content is accessed by end users in order to enhance value and security. Ideally, providers wish to grant access to content by authorized users, while preventing access to content by unauthorized users. However, unauthorized users sometimes steal the credentials of authorized users in order to gain access to the content of a provider. For example, an authorized user's credentials may be stolen by a third party. This third party may then enter the stolen credentials on their own device without the user's knowledge in order to gain access to the content.